fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Clocks Pretty Cure
Clocks Pretty Cure! (クロックスプリキュア! Kurokku Purikyua!) ''Is a Magical Girl Anime series set to air in February of the year, 2019. It features main motifs of Plot Line Characters Cures *[[Furuiki Rie / Cure Minute|'Furuiki Rie / Cure Minute']] Is a 14 year old lover of clocks and is heir to her parents' antique shop chain called Heart + Clocks, which she wants to run as soon as possible. Rie has a grave fear of spiders which is bad because the backroom of her parents' antique shop is crawling with them. Rie is also quite the social butterfly and is friends with everyone in her class. She becomes the Cure of minutes, '''Cure Minute '(キュアミニット) who's theme color is Pink. *[[Ginjo Truth / Cure Hour|'Ginjo Truth / Cure Hour']] Rie's 14 year old, best friend since preschool and shy, timid and passive youngest in a familiy of 9. Truth has a love for Shaved ice, Ice cream, Anmitsu and Onigiri. She hopes of running her own Onigiri truck with her older sisters Mai and Anzu in the future but if not wants to help out at Heart + Clocks alongside Rie. She becomes the Cure of hours, Cure Hours (キュアアワーズ) and her theme color is Blue. *[[Azumada Elise / Cure Day|'Azumada Elise / Cure Day']] The brand new girl in Rie's class. Elise although is not the tallest person, appearing as if she's either 12 or 10. She has a love for reading anything from books to catalogs, which is usually why she is the last student to leave class when the bell rings. Elise actually reads to get the memory of her parents' divorce from the year before. She becomes the Cure of days, Cure Day (キュアデー) and finally her theme color is Yellow. *[[ Cure Second|''' Cure Second']] A mysterious Cure who appears mid-series. Like her partner, Cure Second fought Ending in the past and lost her ability to transform. On earth, she poses as 14 year old second-year student, Uedaie Ren. She is although afriad of the specific numbers: 5, 77, 3 and mostly 0. As a Cure, her theme color is Black. *'Cure Horloge ' A mysterious Cure who appears mid-series. Fairies [[Stopwatch|'Stopwatch']] He is a big worrywort fairy who resembles a small bunny. He ends his sentences with ~Tick! or ~Tock! Villains [[Ending|'Ending']] Main villain of the series who is bent of erasing all time and clocks from both Land of Clocks and Earth. [[Past|'Past']] The first general to encounter the Cures. He represents the Past and his theme color is brown. [[Present|'Present']] Second general to encounter the Cures, her represents the Present and his theme color is blue. [[Future |'Future''' ]] Third general to encounter the Cures and only female. Her theme color is white and she represents the Future. [[Pause|'Pause']] A strange and mysterious villain who acts as Timeless' advisor. He takes the form of Timeless' shadow and his theme color is grey. [[Owari|'Owarina']] Main monsters of the series. The name translates to End and they are created without fusing objects but instead, they're created from the victim's life energy. When an Owarina is created, the victim is trapped, unconscious inside a large glass windup clock. Items *[[Cure Watch|'CureWatch']] - Cures' transformation device. When transforming they call the words "Pretty cu re Time Twirl"''and raise their hand in the air. It resembles a Silver, White and Pale Pink wristwatch. *[[Time Rings|'Time Rings']] - Special items which can be placed over the Cure Watch. If placed over it, can strengthen their powers and allow them to fight for longer periods of time. When in possession of them each Cure is able to perform their own power up attack. *[[Eternal Hourglass Wand|'Eternal Hourglass Wand']] - A powerful and majestic item which resembles a gold and white staff with a gold hourglass attached. It grants the Cures ( Including Cure Second ) Ultimate Clock Mode in addition to granting them their own, more powerful signature attacks. Locations 'Chūōkurokkumachi' *Main location where the story takes place. It is famous for its large white clock tower. 'Heart + Clocks ' *Popular antique shop which specializes in clocks mainly. It is run and owned by Rie's parents, Furuiki Sakurako and Furuiki Mamoru. 'Land of Clocks ' *Majestic and peaceful kingdom ruled by King Hour and Queen Minute in addition to being Stopwatch and Hourglasses home. 'Timeless ' *Gloomy and dark wasteland ruled by Ending. 'Holy Academy ''' *High class institution the girls attend. The uniform is grey, white and dark brown. Trivia *It is the second Pretty Cure team to have a Black Cure. *It is the first series to haves a theme of both Time and Clocks. *This is the first Pretty Cure series to features the team colors: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Black & Red. Gallery Category:Time Themed Series Category:Clock themed series Category:Clocks Pretty Cure Category:Memories Themed Series